Various cut and/or puncture resistant materials have been developed for use in the manufacture of protective garments to be worn by persons engaged in cutting operations or law enforcement operations. Exemplary materials include aramid fiber materials disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,700, issued to Cutshall, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,828, issued to Fogt et al.; high performance polyethylene fiber materials disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,815, issued to Cordova et al.; steel fiber materials disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,781, issued to Robins et al.; and glass fiber materials disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,512, issued to Dunbar et al.
While each of the above noted materials provide adequate protection to the wearer when handling sharp objects, these materials tend to reduce the freedom of movement of the wearer and dull the wearer's sense of touch, especially when the materials are used to form protective gloves. In several professions in which persons handle sharp objects, manual dexterity and tactile sensitivity are critical in performing the tasks of the profession. An example of one such profession is law enforcement. Law enforcement officials such as policemen, prison officers, and the like, frequently are called upon to interact with persons who might be carrying concealed sharp objects such as knives, needles, etc. Often, these officials must conduct searches of these persons which can entail reaching blindly into pockets, containers, or other such compartments in search of contraband or other evidence. In addition to searches, such officials must, from time to time, defend themselves from attacks with such sharp objects.
In that cuts, needle punctures, and other lacerations can cause serious injury or the contraction of life-threatening diseases, the official should be provided with adequate protection when entering such situations. At the same time, the official must not compromise freedom of movement or tactile sensitivity in achieving this protection since doing so could reduce the effectiveness with which the official conducts his or her duties, or even increase the risk of bodily harm to the official.
Similar to law enforcement officials, military personnel also may come in contact with sharp objects. As with law enforcement officials, these personnel must maintain manual dexterity and tactile sensitivity. For instance, soldiers may need to travel through thick brush or even engage in hand-to-hand combat, but also may need to operate ballistic weapons or electronic devices with a high level of precision.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is a need for a protective garment material that allows the wearer a high level of cut and puncture protection but which does not substantially interfere with the wearer's mobility and sense of touch. Moreover, there is a need for a method of producing this material which permits for rapid manufacture so that high volume requests for garments constructed of the material can be quickly satisfied.